Afilhado
by Leca B
Summary: - E se eu for um padrinho ruim? E se ele me odiar? E se eu deixar ele cair de cabeça? E se ele achar que eu sou um perdedor? - Tá legal, eu já aguentei demais a sua ladainha! Escuta o que eu vou dizer!" Teddy está vindo. E Harry está morrendo de medo!


Hey! Esse é um oneshot que eu escrevi em inglês faz algum tempo e resolvi postar em português agora. Eu tinha escrito isso para a minha outra fic "Snapshots", que é uma série de drabbles sobre os personagens de HP, mas acabou ficando grande demais para ser um drabble, então eu resolvi postar como oneshot.

Então... Acho que não preciso dizer o quanto eu amo Teddy Lupin. As pessoas sabem. As pessoas amam ele por instinto. Ele é simplesmente muito amável. E eu acho a coisa do Harry sendo um padrinho a coisa mais fofa do mundo. Então, aqui está uma fic sobre isso. Com a nossa onipresente Gina, claro. Eu sou uma fangirl de HarryGina obcecada.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter e seu universo não me pertencem. Nadinha. Nem um pedacinho. Pronto. Eu falei. Tá feliz?**

**AFILHADO**

Harry Potter olhou para o berço vazio com uma careta. A luz rosada e tímida de um sol recém nascido espremeu-se por entre cortinas beges soltas e invadiu a área, cobrindo tudo com sua doçura delicada. O cômodo em que Harry estava no momento era um... Quarto de bebê? Sim, isso mesmo. Um quarto de bebê. As paredes eram de um tom suave de turquesa, e vários brinquedos estavam espalhados pelo chão de madeira clara. Uma estante em um canto estava coberta de livros coloridos, e várias fotografias sorriam para ele de suas molduras. Especialmente uma de uma mulher de cabelo rosa, sorrindo radiante enquanto abraçada ao pescoço de um homem de cabelos claros. Ele levantou os olhos do berço e olhou à sua volta, suspirando pela milésima vez aquele dia. Parecia há tanto tempo...

Maio tinha se arrastado lentamente, trazendo para Harry Potter e seus amigos um belo pedaço do mais puro caos. Tudo estava de cabeça para baixo, família pela metade, o Ministério em polvorosa, prédios quase vindo abaixo e um bolo de Comensais da Morte tentando escapar da prisão. Tinha muito a se fazer. Muito para consertar. A guerra tinha acabado, mas seus efeitos ainda tinham que ser revelados totalmente.

Mas o mês passou, e de alguma forma as coisas se acalmaram, e pessoas no mundo bruxo finalmente tiveram tempo para respirar. Durante o, assim chamado, Mês de Recuperação, tudo estivera completamente louco, e ninguém tinha tempo para pensar muito em qualquer coisa, e Harry Potter não era diferente. Ele realmente apenas achou tempo para se sentir culpado o mês seguinte.

Sim. Finalmente junho tinha chegado, em toda a sua glória de verão, chutando os horrores dos últimos meses para o passado. Era uma era nova em folha de paz pronta para ser aproveitada. E era finalmente hora de acolher novas pessoas na família.

Essa manhã ele iria conhecer seu afilhado.

Claro que ele tinha o visto antes. Ele tinha passado na casa de Andrômeda e visitado. Teddy Remo Lupin. Um bebê lindo, com grandes e cálidos olhos cor de bronze, que olhavam para todo lugar com curiosidade. Seu cabelo, entretanto, era um mistério, Harry lembrou com um sorriso. Todas as vezes em que ele visitou, o cabelo de Teddy estava de uma cor diferente e continuava mudando a todo minuto, embora ele geralmente acabasse sempre virando turquesa.

Mas era diferente dessa vez. Ele iria _conhecê-lo._ Pela primeira vez, ele iria assumir sua responsabilidade de padrinho e passar o dia com seu afilhado. Andrômeda tinha que cuidar de alguns assuntos e não podia levar Teddy com ela, portanto, no dia anterior, ela pediu a Harry que cuidasse dele. Ele disse sim, é claro. Ele era o padrinho, afinal de contas. Nada mais natural do que ele ficar de babá. Era seu trabalho ficar de babá. Então ele iria ficar de babá.

Mas ele estava morrendo de medo.

Minutos depois que Andrômeda deixou seu apartamento pela lareira ele começou a hiperventilar, pânico o atingindo. Ele não sabia cuidar de um bebê! Ele não tinha nenhum irmão e nem primos pequenos, ou qualquer pessoa assim. A coisa mais próxima que ele chegou de ficar de babá foi cuidar dos gatos da Sra. Figg quando ela saiu de férias em junho quando ele tinha dez anos. E até onde ele sabia, alimentar os gatos sempre que ele lembrava e cuidar de um bebê não eram exatamente a mesma coisa.

Foi assim que Gina o achou, no meio da sala de estar, numa crise.

Ele riu levemente lembrando como ela tinha lhe dado uma bronca daquelas.

.

_Gina tinha posto o pé para fora da lareira, apenas para achar seu namorado de quase um mês no chão, murmurando coisas incoerentes para si mesmo enquanto rabiscando algo em um pedaço de pergaminho. Abrindo um sorriso, ela correu até ele e caiu de joelhos ao seu lado, abraçando seus ombros, beijando a parte de trás do seu pescoço. Quando ele não respondeu, ela fez uma careta. Ele ainda estava resmungando, e ela conseguiu pegar palavras como "perdedor", "bebê" e "chorar"._

_- Harry! – ela gritou. Ele levantou a cabeça tão rápido que seu pescoço estalou._

_- Gin! – ele exclamou, finalmente vendo-a. Ela revirou os olhos._

_- Não, Harry. O Bicuço. Claro que sou eu! O que você está fazendo? – ela olhou por cima do ombro dele para o pedaço de pergaminho. Ele beijou sua bochecha e voltou a rabiscar._

_- Uma lista._

_- De...? – ela encorajou, ficando curiosa._

_- Coisas que eu tenho que fazer antes que o Teddy chegue. – Gina deu um gritinho animado, soltando seus ombros e indo sentar na frente dele._

_- O Teddy vem aqui amanhã? Ah, que legal! Eu sinto falta dele, sabe? Aquele coisinha sabe como nos pegar em cheio, não é? Tudo o que ele tem que fazer é abrir aquele sorrisão desdentado e eu derreto toda. Acho que a última vez que eu o vi foi no Domingo, e parece que foi há décadas! Ah, Harry, estou tão feliz que ele está vindo! – e depois ela deu uma olhada na cara de enterro dele e seu sorriso se desmanchou. – Você não está feliz. Você devia estar feliz. Por que você não está feliz?_

_- Eu estou feliz. – ele resmungou. Ela bufou._

_- Jeito estranho de demonstrar. – ele começou a escrever mais rápido e um pouquinho agressivamente. – Harry, o que você tem?_

_- Nada. – ela levantou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços._

_- Okay._

_Ela mudou de posição para uma sentada de pernas cruzadas, pegando um pedaço de cabelo vermelho e começando uma trança, fazendo questão de parecer completamente entediada. Por uns cinco minutos. E aí ele jogou o pergaminho longe e começou a falar exasperado com uma Gina parecendo muito satisfeita consigo mesma._

_- Eu estou morrendo de medo!_

_- De um bebê?_

_- Sim! – Harry viu a expressão divertida dela e correu a corrigir – Quer dizer, não! Eu quero dizer que eu estou com medo de bancar a babá! Eu nunca fiz isso antes! Eu não sei cuidar de um bebê!_

_- É só ficar de babá, Harry. Ele tem dois meses. Ele dorme e come, o quão difícil é isso?_

_- E se ele chorar? O que eu faço?_

_- Aí depende, Harry. Escuta, não entra em pânico, tá legal? Eu vou estar com você! Eu tenho milhões de primos pequenos, eu já cuidei deles antes, é fácil! E se as coisas saírem de controle nós chamamos a mamãe! – os olhos ele se arregalaram._

_- O que você quer dizer com "sair de controle"? – ele cortou, mas ela o ignorou e continuou falando, mais para si mesma do que com ele._

_- Ela não tem um bebê em casa desde aquele aniversário dela que as tias trouxeram suas netas, pffft, quase morreu de inveja, tá louca por outro bebê na casa, maluca, na minha opinião..._

_Harry afundou no chão da sala, fazendo Gina olhar para ele. Ela quase riu da expressão totalmente miserável em seu rosto. Lutando contra um sorriso (e perdendo feio), ela se ajoelhou e abraçou-o novamente. Ele resmungou alguma coisa contra o seu pescoço._

_- O que foi isso? – ela perguntou suavemente._

_- E se ele me odiar?_

_- Harry ele tem dois meses!_

_- E se eu for um padrinho ruim?_

_- Você não é, nós já estivemos com ele antes, lembra? Andrômeda diz que você tem jeito. – ela disse o cutucando brincalhona._

_- E se eu deixar ele cair de cabeça?_

_- Amor, a mamãe deixou uma frigideira cair na cabeça no Gui quando ele tinha cinco meses, e ele é o mais certo daquela casa!_

_- Oh. – Harry ficou pensativo por um segundo. E depois acrescentou – Mas ele _usa_ aquele cabelo. E tem aquele brinco... E a coisa das tumbas. Agora, será que não...?_

_- Harry. – ela o cortou, o encarando com um olhar de "cale a boca agora se não quiser sofrer."_

_- E se ele pensar que eu sou um perdedor? – ele terminou, com uma expressão absolutamente deplorável._

_- Você _é_ um perdedor, amor, mas nós gostamos de você mesmo assim! – ela disse sorrindo. Ele a olhou, exasperado._

_- Gina!_

_- Okay! – ela gritou, se levantando e massageando as têmporas. – Eu já agüentei demais a sua ladainha. Escuta o que eu vou dizer! Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, com um coração de ouro e você o ama. Certo?_

_- Claro que sim! – ele respondeu rapidamente, um pouco indignado. Claro que ele amava seu afilhado!_

_- Então! Claro que os primeiros meses vão ser difíceis, com todo mundo se recuperando, e ainda temos que ir e acabar a escola, mas depois... Depois vai ser maravilhoso, você não consegue ver?_

_Vocês dois tem uma coisa que nenhum de nós tem. Você conhece ele, Harry. Você não sabe ainda, mas é verdade. O Remo e a Tonks te escolheram por uma razão, sabe? Eles te amavam e confiavam em você. Eles sabiam o que estavam fazendo, ou você acha que eles resolveram tomar um porre e disseram "Hey! Tive uma idéia! Vamos chamá-lo de Teddy, e fazer o Harry virar o padrinho!" Claro que não! Eles sabiam a ótima pessoa que você é, e eles te escolheram porque sabiam que você ia cuidar do Teddy e dar a ele o amor que eles não puderam._

_Você está vendo? Eu estou. Vai ser o máximo. Você vai comprar pra ele milhões de coisas que ele não precisa e levá-lo aos jogos de quadribol quando eu jogar, e quando ele começar a chorar por causa do barulho você vai ter que aparatar de volta pra casa e eu vou ficar furiosa, e nós vamos brigar, e depois fazer as pazes e, e... Nós vamos fazer um quarto pra ele na casa! Sim, e ele vai passar as férias e feriados com a gente, e nós vamos mimá-lo pra caramba e a Andrômeda vai querer nos matar por isso. E você vai fazer o café da manhã preferido dele, então ele vai encher o saco da Andrômeda dizendo que ela "não sabe fazer direito" até ela trazê-lo aqui e ele vai nos sacudir da cama pra cozinhar a porcaria da panqueca, ou talvez seja um omelete..._

_Você vai contar histórias dos marotos e das nossas experiências de quase-morte e vai fazer parecer super legal em vez de totalmente assustador. Você vai ser o padrinho legal que compra vassouras pra ele e o ensina a jogar quadribol e eu vou ser a megera que vai obrigá-lo a fazer a tarefa. E você vai tagarelar sobre LEGADO a vida inteira, e _acidentalmente _deixar o Mapa do Maroto rolando por aí ao alcance dele, e ele vai _acidentalmente _ouvir como funciona, e depois ele vai ir pra Hogwarts e explodir algumas privadas e você vai estar tão orgulhoso que nem vai conseguir brigar com ele, vai ficar sorrindo como um idiota dizendo "Esse é o meu afilhado!" e eu vou ficar muito furiosa com vocês._

_E os dois vão acabar me deixando tão louca que eu vou parar no hospício do St. Mungus antes dos 30, e quando eles me perguntarem o que aconteceu eu vou gritar "Pergunte pra droga do Harry Potter e a droga do afilhado dele!" Mas tudo bem, vocês vão saber que eu não vou realmente querer dizer isso, porque mesmo que eu fique louca, eu vou amar vocês dois me deixando maluca. Eu vou amar vocês dois. Nós vamos amá-lo. E ele vai saber disso. Ele vai saber cada minuto de cada dia da sua vida inteira que nós o amamos. Nós vamos ter certeza disso. Escutou?_

_- Sim. – ele respondeu, embora ainda meio tonto pelo discurso, se sentindo bem melhor do que a alguns minutos atrás._

_- Ótimo. Agora deixa de besteira e vamos almoçar. Depois vamos ir ao quarto de hóspedes e arrumá-lo pra esperar o Teddy. Idéias pra cor? – ele sorriu levemente, se levantando e segurando a mão dela, puxando-a para a porta._

_- Turquesa? – ela sorriu marota para ele e o beijou._

_- Esse é o meu garoto._

_._

- Harry? – ele ouviu a voz dela atrás de si e se virou. Gina estava encostada no vão da porta, olhando para ele com uma expressão curiosa. Um grande anel dourado brilhava no anelar da mão esquerda¹.

- Hey. – ele cumprimentou, andando até ela e lhe dando um beijo leve nos lábios.

- Tudo bem? – ela perguntou, parecendo um pouco preocupada. Ele envolveu sua cintura, e ela passou os braços pelo seu pescoço, olhando para cima para encará-lo.

- Uhum. – ele resmungou, antes de beijá-la novamente. Quando eles se separaram ela o olhou confusa.

- Não que eu esteja reclamando, mas pra que foi isso mesmo? – ele abriu um sorriso maroto, largando sua cintura e pegando sua mão.

- Por nada.

- O quarto está ótimo. – ela observou.

- É mesmo. Quem sabia que o Ron e a Hermione tinham esse dom? – ela riu.

- Depois que eles param de brigar pra escolher a cor...

- E a madeira... – ele acrescentou.

- E os móveis. – ela terminou e os dois riram juntos. – Vamos lá, Senhor Padrinho. Vamos pegar o pirralho. – ela disse com falso desdém, embora sua voz inevitavelmente se suavizou na palavra "pirralho".

- Agora, senhorita, se eu fosse você, seria boazinha com o meu afilhado. Eu posso te largar se você tratá-lo mal. – ele avisou, entrando na brincadeira.

- Mmm, não gostaria que isso acontecesse. Onde mais eu ia achar um bruxo solteiro e rico? - ela resmungou fingindo pensar seriamente.

- Eu sabia que você estava casando comigo pelo meu dinheiro.

- Nah. Eu estou casando com você pelo seu corpo.

- Eu sabia que era bom demais pra ser verdade. – ele disse em uma voz falsamente desapontada e ela lhe deu um tapa, rindo. Depois soltou sua mão e sorriu para ele.

- Vejo você lá. Não vá se perder, sim? – ela implicou. Ele revirou os olhos.

- Ah cala a boca.

E ela atravessou o corredor até a sala, onde ele a ouviu dizer o endereço da casa de Andrômeda, e o barulho de chamas momentaneamente se erguendo. E ela tinha ido.

Ele ficou parado lá por um momento, olhando o corredor onde ela estivera segundos antes. E depois, ele também sorriu. Virou-se para o quarto de bebê, encarando o porta-retrato do casal na estante e disse, sentindo cada palavra.

- Nós vamos cuidar dele. Tenham certeza disso. – antes de pegar sua varinha e sair do quarto, falhando em notar o olhar de puro contentamento no rosto da jovem, e o mesmo calor bondoso dos olhos do seu afilhado nos olhos cor de bronze do homem.

N/A: Bem, foi isso. Espero que vocês gostem. Eu realmente adoro esse oneshot em inglês, não sei se fiz um bom trabalho traduzindo, mas tudo bem... Eu AMO o discurso da Gina, embora eu seja suspeita já que fui eu que escrevi (piscadela, piscadela). AH, e:

¹ - Eu pesquisei na internet e vi que na Inglaterra anéis de noivado ficam no anelar da mão esquerda. Eu sou meio por fora dessas coisas e nunca me lembro como é no Brasil então, não estranhem que lá é assim, okay?

É só isso. Reviews, por favor, sim?


End file.
